Find Me
by Kaida-kun
Summary: A restless neko must come to terms with his feelings before he can open up to one who was always his to begin with. very sweet. One-shot.


I do not own Fruitsbasket or any of the kawaii zodiac members in it. (unfortuantely) but anyways on to my story and i really hope you guys enjoy it so make sure you R&R but I'll remind you again to make sure. winks

At first glance one could say it was a love that could never be. Until both hearts changed and that love grew, too great for either to perceive.

He sighed and glanced at his watch once more. A breeze traveled up the side of the house and played for a moment with his hair until it moved on to the trees behind him. It was frustrating for him to be here alone. Usually he enjoyed the solitude where he could sink into his thoughts and ponder over his feelings.

I hate this…

The restless boy stretched and yawned wriggling his fingers amusingly portraying the very animal he was.

But today was different. For the first time since his childhood he had struggled with his inner thoughts and admitted defeat. Oh it was nothing too serious mind you. It wasn't depression or sickness that had him down in the dumps. It was…. loneliness.

Shigure was off doing who knows what. Probably harassing some high school girls or driving his editor to the verge of suicide again. Tohru was in town with Yuki shopping… again.

Now that had been a challenge. The agile boy had not been happy when he learned that Tohru had started spending too much time with that damn rat for his taste. But what was he to do. He wanted her to be happy. Not hate him for holding her back. So with these thoughts he had let her go. And as she left the house that day she had left his heart also.

The breeze, once more, found his strangely colored hair and danced with it. Moving it this way and that way until it settled quietly on his head once more.

His blood-red eyes wandered aimlessly around the landscape as he struggled with his emotions yet again.

I'm too strong for this. I don't need anybody or anything. Nobody has ever been there for me so I have no ties to them. Makes it easier that way. I should be happy or at least grateful.

Frustrated he balled up his fists and let a whimper escape his lips. No matter how strong he was he could never overcome his feelings. They were always the winners in these fights and always would be. How could he compete. HOW? He was so unskilled in this line of sparring that he always became overly cross and confused.

Suddenly his thoughts took a completely unexpected turn making him stagger with uncertainty. Hadn't he just said that nobody had ever been there for him? No that's not right. He had affirmed that he had accepted defeat and his feelings were the true victors.

So….did that mean someone had been there for him and he just hadn't known it… or maybe he needed to search harder and find them. No, he shook his head to clear it. There was a definite, for lack of a better word, gut feeling that he already had someone.

(Mind you I never said he was the quickest student out there but he tries.)

He growled audibly and laid back against the cool surface of Shigure's roof. He went over this emotion again and again in his mind. Who had always been a constant in his life?

Out of the blue the troubled teenager shot up. That name……..it hadn't always been comforting one to hear but he acknowledged that it had never failed to be constant in his harsh and often dangerous life.

That isn't right. I've never liked her. She's always been a pain in the ass for me. Constantly attacking me and wanting to hold me. I can't stand it. How can she be comforting to me.

He turned this idea over again just to make sure.

I …I guess she always had good intentions in mind. I mean, she has always been so open to me and told me how she's felt. And what have I done? Been cold and uncaring to her, that's what. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone how you feel no matter who they are.

Finally finding inner peace with all his turmoil he laid back and threw his arms behind his head. He hesitantly tested the name on his tongue slipping it through his lips and float on the air.

"Kagura…"

She had been his ever constant friend. Although she could be a little over bearing at times one had to admit she was dedicated. She thought of him consistently and defended him in every aspect. She was never discouraged by his behavior and continually came back to him. She had a pure heart and understood the pain of their curse. But most importantly she accepted him. He was different. So very different with the **other** side of him that was always threateningly to break loose from under those black and white beads. But she accepted him. **All **of him. She loved him for who he was and nothing less. How could that be? He almost didn't understand.

He scratched his nose and sniffed the gentle breeze. Freezing, he tried again. Yes…yes he was sure. It was her. There was no mistaking it. She was coming here at the this very moment. The very one he had been thinking about for that past hour.

What was he to do? He had never been this kind of nervous before concerning her visits. He had always been scared and angry but now….now he was just unsure.

He listened and heard her footsteps come up the pathway. But wait… where was the running and yelling of his name? Where was the energy and spark that usually sent everybody into shivers? What was wrong?

He cautiously peered over the edge of the roof and gazed upon her face. He then warily called out to her for the first time in his life. It seemed he was experiencing many firsts these days.

"Hey, what are you doing here. What's wrong."

Sad, distraught eyes met his bewildered ones. A soft yet sorrowful voice drifted up to his keen ears.

"I'm sorry. I know I've already bothered you once this month but…..I was lonely."

Taken aback he watched her kick the dirt with the sole of her shoe and fidget endlessly. Then without a moment to think or dispute what he was about to do he motioned for her to join him. He smiled a genuine sign of happiness as he focused on her expression of surprise then immense bliss.

Kyo finally felt complete as he settled Kagura beside him. It was as if both their lonely hearts had made a whole one just waiting for the day when they would finally find each other.

so what did you guys think?? did you like it......or hate it (hope not). but i would definitely love you guys forever and ever if you would R&R and tell me your opinions. thanx!!


End file.
